geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo's World
Geo's World is an American computer-animated comedy television series based on the comic strip of the same name. It is created by Geo G. and produced at Pixar by John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton. It first premiered on the American Broadcasting Company on October 28, 1989, as a first episode Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep, which led to a series of half-hour episodes. The series had ended on June 5, 2013, leading to the production of an upcoming new version of Geo's World known as Donald's World. Though, Donald's World got very little viewership and negative reviews on it's "sneak peek" premiere but is still in production. Geo's World was conceived by Geo since 1978 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Terry Ward. Geo created a world and named the characters, substituting Geo Guy for his own name. The comics became a part of Universal Press Syndicate on July 9, 1981, becoming the network's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989). The series aired on ABC and its affiliates, except in Canada where it has aired on English and Francophone networks due to Canadian television ownership regulations with a total of 269 episodes. The success of the show's premiere helped six feature films, Geo's 1st Movie, Geo's 2nd Movie, Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie, Geo's 5th Movie ''and ''Geo's 6th Movie. A reboot titled Geo's Universe first aired on ABC in late 2013. This became a scandal that deluded many fans of the show and Geo G. found out and decided to create Geo's Universe. History Geo's World was conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Geo G. since 1978. He was asked to do a series of comics, and decided to do his Geo Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Geo Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'ego'. ''Geo's World first appeared to the world in the comic on July 9, 1981 by Universal Press Syndicate. Geo submitted crudely drawn sketches of Geo Guy and his friends to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why Geo's World appear crudely drawn in the comics. Production In 1986, Geo G. was approached by the American Broadcasting Company about the possibility of adapting the comic strip into a television series. In 1988, a team of production companies adapted Geo's World into a half-hour primetime series, for the American Broadcasting Company. ABC was initially nervous to air Geo's World; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Bobby's World, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Geo's World was originally to premiere in the fall of 1988; with "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep," on October 28, 1989. Through the entire show's history, John Lasseter, Geo G., and Terry Ward have served as the show's executive producers. Robert Stainton, the creator of Greeny Phatom, was also in this position, although was not credited. When Stainton left in 1999, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show. The first team of writers for Geo's World were assembled by Robert Stainton. These were: John Lasseter, Joe Ranft, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, Phil Roman, Tim Hill, John France, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. Newer Geo's World writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early October. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2001, the head of these groups was Jeff Pidgeon, who apparently wrote lots of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Geo G. who invented the pictures. Broadcast The show has been picked up for 25 seasons on ABC. The list of episodes are as follows: Characters Main characters *Geo Guy *Geo Girl *Green Bob *Brody Guy *Little Guy *Dr. PBS *Coraline Jones *Margo *Dave the Minion *Toon Link *JawLocker Villains *Bob Beanson *Gree Guy *Pingux2012 *Elias Pickney *Bryan Guy *Keithy Guy *Santed Sailor *Homer Simpson (formerly) Secondary characters *Liz Conner *Tom Conner *Wally and Lumpy *Dr. Beanson *Doctor *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Jea Tenromon *Stuart the Minion Minor characters *Dr. Beanson (Greeny Phatom) *Edith *Agnes *Bloo *Frankie Foster *Len Guy *Eric Cartman *Dick Grayson Films Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios produced Geo's 1st Movie, a computer-animated film based on the series that was released in theaters on December 23, 1997. The film was directed by John Lasseter, co-directed by Geo's World creator Geo G. and written by John Lasseter, Geo G., Andrew Stanton, Joe Ranft, and Pete Doctor. In this film, Geo Guy's newest enemy, Doom Vercetti has a plan to destroy his parents once and for all, so Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS need to save Geo Guy's parents from her. It was followed by five sequels including Geo's 2nd Movie, Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie, Geo's 5th Movie and Geo's 6th Movie with a sequel currently in development for a 2016 release. Broadcasting United States *ABC (1989–present; reurns from 2013) *Geoshea Television Network (1989–present; reurns from 2013) *The Greeny Channel (1991–present; reurns from 2013) *Toon Disney (1998–2002) *Zits 8 *Tj's World Network (2003–present) *Syndication (2013-present) Canada *YTV (English) (1989–present) *Reseau Outre Mer 1ere (French) (1993–present) Latin America *Discovery Kids (1996–present) * Azteca 7 (Mexico) (1992-present) * SBT (Brazil) (1995-present) * Chilevision (Chile) (1996-present) * Latina Television (Peru) (1997-present) * Venevision (Venezuela) (1998-present) * Repretel (Costa Rica) (1997-present) * Canal 9 (Argentina) (1999-present) * Canal 13 (Colombia) (1998-present) * Ecuavision (Equador) (1999-present) * Canal 5 (Hondarus) (1998-present) * Canal 12 (El Salvador) (1997-present) * Canal 35 (Guatemala) (2006-present) * Bahamas * ZNS-13 (1993-present) Barbados * 8PX-TV8 (1994-present) Bermuda * ZFB-TV (1994-present) Jamaica * Love TV (1997-present) United Kingdom and Ireland *CITV (UK) (1990–present) *RTE2 (Ireland) (1992-present) Austria * ORF Eins (1996-present) Germany *Super RTL (1995–present) Beligum * RTBF (French) (1992-present) * VRT (Flemish) (1994-present) Bosnia and Herzegovnia * RTV TK (1998-present) Bulgaria * BNT 1 (1998-present) Croatia * HRT 2 (1995-present) Czech Republic * TV Nova (1997-present) France *France 3 (1989–present) * Reseau Outre Mer 1ere (French overseas territories and Canada) (1993-present) Greece and Cyprus *ANT1 (1989–present) * ANT1 Cyprus (1993-present) (Shown in Greek and Cypricot) Hungary * M2 (1993-present) Italy *Italia 1 (1991–present) Macedonia * MRT 1 (2003-present) Malta * One TV (1995-present) Montenegro * TVCG 2 (2004-present) Netherlands and Flanders *NPO2 (1993-present) * Een (Flanders) (1993-present) Nordic and Scandinavia *DR (Denmark) (1996–present) * TV2 (Norway) (1992-present) * Kanal 5 (Sweden) (1989-present) * YLE TV2 (Finland) (1997-present) * Stoo 2 (Iceland) (1998-present) Poland *Polslat (1996–present) Romania * Pro TV (1997-present) Russia and Eastern Europe *2x2 (Russia) (1989–present) * Novyi Kanal (Ukraine) (1999-present) * TV3 (Estonia) (1999-present) * Belarus 1 (Belarus) (1998-present) * LTV (Latvia) (2001-present) * LRT Televizija (Lithuania) (2002-present) Slovakia * Jednotka (1997-present) Slovenia * Kanal A (1996-present) Serbia * RTS2 (1997-present) Spain and Portugal *TVE 1 (Spain) (1989–present) * RTP 2 (Portugal) (1993-present) Switzerland * SRF (1996-present) Turkey and Northern Cyprus *TRT Cocuk (1993–present) * BRT 1 (Northern Cyprus) (1998-present) Australia and New Zealand *Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) (1991–present) * TV2 (New Zealand) (1992-present) Afghanistan * Shamshad TV (2006-present) Armenia * Armenia 1 (2003-present) Azerbaijan * TvAz (2000-present) China * CCTV-1 (1993-present) Georgia * First Channel (1999-present) Hong Kong * TVB (1993-present) Macau * TDM 1,2 (1999-present) India *Prasar Bharati (1995-present) Iran * IRIB (1998-present) Israel * Artuz HeYealdim (1993-present) Japan * TV Tokyo (1992–present) Kazakhstan * Channel 31 (1999-present) Middle East and North Africa * MBC 1 (1993-present) Mongolia * UBS (2009-present) Pakistan *PTV Home (1997-present) Philippines * ABS-CBN (1992-present) South Africa * SABC2 (1996-present) Southeast Asia *Cartoon Network S.E.A (1993–present) * Thai PBS (Thailand) (1996-present) * NTV7 (Malaysia) (1998-present) * MediaCorp Channel 5,8 (Singapore) (1995-present) * Indosiar (Indonesia) (1997-present) * VTV2 (Vietnam) (1999-present) South Korea *EBS (1989–present) Taiwan *TTV (1993–present) Uzbekistan * MTRK (2010-present) TV content ratings United States *TV-G *TV-Y7-FV *TV-PG United Kingdom *U *PG Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. The latest release has been Geo's World Racing 3, released in 2014. Reception Awards The series has been acknowledged with the George Foster Peabody Award and four Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Children's Animated Program. Critical response Since its debut in 1989, Geo's World generally received positive reviews from critics and fans. Critics says for the show "The shows looks cool. I think it was one of the best animated shows ever made." However, for Donald's World, it received some negative reputation, the Nostalgic Critic said "This show properly ruined Geo's World and WHAAAAAAAAAAT?? Why Geo G. would be now Donald G. ?! Oh...*facepalm*" Many people refused to watch the new version. Critisisim Theme park attractions Trivia *Gree Guy gets killed in each episodes of Geo's World off-screen. *There were many different changes in every seasons of the show, The title card was first appeared in "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep". The season 1 title card said: "Season NUMBER Episode NUMBER TITLE" It ran from 1989 to 1993. The title card has changed the card. It shows the title of episode and the credits, that ran from 1994 to present. The original 1989 intro was ran to 1989 to 1990. The new intro was ran to 1991 to present. *The episodes were based on the comics. * France was the 1st country to air Geo's World outside the USA and Canada is the 2nd. *Some episodes has similar plots to any episodes of other shows. *From 1998 to 2002, the show aired on Toon Disney. *This was one of the only Greenytoons to air on YTV in Canada *Due to being popular among kids, it often aired on ABC's Saturday Morning blocks. * The series is banned in Moldova because the president thought it was too unfunny. * In some countries Geo's World was a launch customer for channels in Greece, Russia, Poland, Sweden, Canada, Arab World, Turkey, Latin America, Norway, Hungary, and Afghanistan. See also *List of episodes *Geo Guy *Green Bob External links *Geo's World at Geopedia Category:Television Shows Category:Geo's World Category:Content